


Innocent Until Proven Guilty.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Minor characters from Keys Of Marinus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Until Proven Guilty.

Cassie had smiled as she moved to unlock the jail-cell's door, her voice soft and warm. 

"Come on out Kaala... you've been acquitted."

She was smiling slightly, clearly happy to have the woman released, her voice softening as she added. 

"You can stay with me."  
Kaala blinked and looked around, not comprehending. Cassie smiled softly, holding a hand out to the shy girl. 

"Come here sweetie."  
The young girl by now completely institutionalised obeyed her without question or any actual emotion or feeling in her actions. Cassie smiled softly, stroking the girl's cheek gently. 

"Trust me sweetheart?"  
Kaala looked at her blankly.   
"Please sweetheart?"  
Kaala nodded. Though it wasn't clear if it was legit or simply because she had been asked to do something. Cassie had smiled softly, bringing her closer, her arm gentle around the girl's waist. 

"Come on sweetie."

She had lead the girl out to the car, opening the door. 

"Get in sweetie."  
Once again Kaala obeyed the command instantly. Cassie shut the door then drove them back home, parking before opening the girl's door, then heading to the house and unlocking the door. 

"Come inside sweetie..."  
Once more Kaala's response was the almost robotic instant obedience of the command. Cassie sighed softly. 

"You really are messed up, aren't you, sweetie?"  
Kaala looked at her blankly. Cassie moved to gently stroke the girl's cheek. Kaala continued to look at her with a blank non-comprehending expression. Cassie sighed softly. 

"Oh sweetheart..."

She paused, forcing herself to focus before leaning to kiss the girl, both firm and incredibly gentle, all her emotions, the sadness, the pain and the love flowing into it even as she let it deepen a little. The impact on Kaala of this action, while not immediate, was sudden and dramatic. After a few moments of the kiss her eyes widen slightly and then tears began to run down her face uncontrollably even as she responded fiercely to the kiss. Cassie drew her closer, kissing her a little more gently after a while, breaking away to stroke her cheeks free of tears. 

"My precious girl, my poor darling."  
"Cassie?"  
Kaala managed to croak weakly.   
"Yes Kaala darling?"  
Kaala smiled.

"Cassie…"

She said again softly and nestled into her. Cassie smiled and stroked her hair gently. 

"My darling."  
Kaala held Cassie tightly.   
"Still nervous darlingheart?"  
"No."

Kaala murred.

"I'm just happy to be holding you again."  
Cassie smiled, gently kissing her forehead.   
“I’m not going anywhere baby, get some sleep.”

Kaala had nestled closer, then slept.


End file.
